A device, such as an optical module, e.g., a communication transceiver used for connecting an optical fiber to a communication equipment, etc., is inserted into a cage fixed to a circuit board, etc., of the communication equipment, and engaged and latched to the cage. The device has a release mechanism for releasing the engagement between the device and the cage.
The release mechanisms are, for example, disclosed in JP 2006-337727 A, JP 2006-269442 A, and JP 2004-343506 A.